Hear you Me
by hbbtgurl
Summary: Yami runs away from home with her S.I.R unit D.I.D.O to a strange planet because of her father Almighty Tallest Purple, *Update* Chapter 5, my first one please be kind, Oc/Dib, Zim/Gaz Rated: T for later on in the story, just in case
1. Chapter 1:Running

Yami struggled with trying to maneuver the vootrunner correctly; she had only packed her stuff in and just started taking off. It was the dead of night, she was trying to get out of there as fast as she could trying not to wake her father or Tallest Red, anyone for that matter.  
"Come on! Come on!" she said starting it and pushing buttons, it made a low humming noise, "Yes!" she said pulling a lever and making it turn up,

"Mistress Hurry!" shrieked a small robot in the back; it was D.I.D.O, a birthday present Yami had gotten for her 14th birthday two years ago. "I'm scared…"

"Shush! I'm working as fast as I can!" she pressed a button and pulled a lever at the same time it started to fly up and away, "Yes! Got it!"

D.I.D.O cheered and then she stopped, "Mistress? Where do we go?"

She thought for a while, Yami hadn't thought that part out; she pulled up the map on her screen, "we can go to…Foodcourtia?" then they looked at each other, "No! Ummm…how about…"

D.I.D.O played with a lever that bumped into her elbow,

"Hey!" the screen made a three dimensional sphere of a planet, "what's that?" she asked, D.I.D.O looked at it also, "hmm…" thought Yami, "Dad never told me about this planet." She clicked on the information button,

"Planet Name: Earth, Population: Unknown, Irken survivors: Unknown, "

Yami smirked, "Perfect! Dad never knew about this planet so he can't find us!" she smirked and found the directions to Earth,

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said D.I.D.O,

As Yami and D.I.D.O flew off, Tallest Purple got up from his bed to check up on his daughter, he opened the white door expecting to see his daughter curled up like she always was but when he looked into the room and at the bed all he saw was a piece of paper and he looked over at the closet, all of her clothes were still there.

He dropt his water on the floor as he rushed over to the paper, he picked it up in his hands; tears ran down his face as he read six painful words.

"_I don't want to be your daughter…"_

"Brother?" said Tallest Red at the door yawning, the glass dropping had woken him up,  
Purple turned around and dropt the paper, "she's gone…"  
"what?" Red came over and picked up the paper,

"My Tallests! Should we sound the alarms?" guards asked crowding around the door,

Red looked at Purple who was on his knees crying and dazed,  
Red nodded "Do everything you can to locate her!"

They nodded and marched off, Purple stood up slowly and walked out of the door,

"Purple!" called Red, "Purple!" he just walked away, like not even hearing him, he sighed in frustration,

"My Tallest Red!" said a small Irken servant,  
"Yes servant,"  
"I hate to give you duties but you and Tallest Purple have a speech in an hour,"  
he nodded, "Run along now,"

Purple sat on a step just looking at the ground, Red sat beside him, "You ok?"  
He shook his head,  
Red nodded, "It'll be ok Brother,"  
Purple shook his head again, "I shouldn't have yelled at her…" he cried in his hands,  
"It's not your fault Pell"  
"Shut up," he stood up and walked away,  
"Purple,"  
"Just leave me alone…"


	2. Chapter 2: Not again!

D.I.D.O was playing with her metallic feet as Yami was almost nodding off to sleep; she stood up on her short legs and climbed on the back of Yami's chair, she poked at her head for about a half an hour before Yami opened an eye,

"D.I.D.O."  
"Yes Mistress?" she asked smiling,

"I was waiting to see when you'd stop on your own, but it's been a half an hour D.I.D.O…Half an hour!" she said rubbing her forehead,

D.I.D.O giggled, "You sound like Tallest Red!"

Yami looked up a little, "Uncle Red…" she shook her head, "D.I.D.O"  
"Yes?" she said sweetly,  
"Wake me up when we're there," she said curling up in her chair,

"Yes Mistress," she said sitting on her head obediently,

Hours later however Yami was woken up by a beeping from the dashboard telling her that Earth has finally been spotted on the radar, she yawned and looked around for D.I.D.O, she was curled up on the ground and sucking her thumb.  
Yami picked her up and placed her on the cushioned chair and went back to the controls.

"Destination: Earth. Approximate time of arrival: Unknown"

She sighed in frustration, "Piece of shit…" she leaned back and accidently hit a lever, the vootrunner flew at light speed, throwing Yami to the other side of the ship and making D.I.D.O plastered to the chair. "Oh crap!" said Yami upside down stuck to the wall, the ship just kept going faster and faster and faster until finally is chunked to a stop sending Yami and D.I.D.O at the windshield.

D.I.D.O rubbed her little head, "Ow…"  
Yami rubbed hers, "That hurts!" she looked at the radar and it said they were right on top of the planet, "huh?" her and D.I.D.O leaned forward to look, only to find swirls of clouds beneath them,

"We're here! We did it!" she said smiling,

Suddenly the controls started bleeping and the dashboard turned red, "Error! Error! Out of Fuel!" it screamed,  
they looked at each other, "uh no…" then the ship started plummeting towards the planet.

Back on Irk, Yami had been missing for months, Purple and Red had kept the letter Yami had written a secret so the people of Irk had came up with rumors that she had been kidnapped and slaughtered by crazed aliens from another planet or that Purple was ungrateful of his daughter and murdered her just for the attention, either way they believed she was killed and she wasn't worth searching for anymore. Purple had become very depressed and weak; Red had begun to worry when one day Purple couldn't pick up a glass without shaking.

"Purple we have a transmission coming in," he said sitting down in his chair drinking a space slurpy,

Purple just sat down limply, "From whom..."

"I don't know, its coming in now," the screen flickered a few times before coming into focus,

Red almost choked on his straw and Purple muttered "oh shit…" as the face of Zim appeared on the screen, he was now sixteen years old and had a slight change in his appearance and height, he had grown up to five to six feet, he wore skinny black jeans with his big black boots and his usual salmon striped fitted shirt.

"My Tallests!" he basically shouted, "it's been too long!"  
"Not long enough…" muttered Red,

"I have stayed on earth for many years! And I have finally received transmission after your controls malfunctioned,"  
"We hung up…" whispered Purple,

"I have called to say that the mission is going smoothly!"

"It ended years ago…" commented Red to himself,

"I have ran in some problems in the past but they should be fixed by now. GIR! NO I DO NOT WANT A TACO!"  
Red slapped his forehead, "umm…it's been nice talking with you Zim,"

"An honor!" he said saluting as the transmission ended,

"Oh. My. Goooood!" shouted Purple,  
"Not again!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Project

The next day, Zim sat at his desk, he was wearing his usual jeans and salmon shirt, adjusting his wig; it had a messy look to it and had big bangs in the front, his pencil was twitching as the teacher was talking about something that didn't really interest him. His blue contacts looked down on his desk waiting for something interesting.

Gaz was right behind him silently playing her game; she had been bumped up a grade because of her intelligence, she wore a fitted black dress, striped leggings and sleeves like she always did, her skull necklace hung loosely on her neck.

From across the room her brother Dib was scribbling in his notebook furiously, he wore his usual black jacket and blue t-shirt, he was still being teased about his head size even though he had grown into it more.

The morning was lazy and slowly draining the lives out of everyone but when the teacher said that their was a project that they would have to do with a partner the whole class stood up looking for their buddies to work with. Zim just leaned back in his chair; no one ever picked him for everything, him or Dib.  
Suddenly Zim got a tap on his shoulder; he turned around in surprise as he met a pair of eyes that looked like melting honey,

"Do you want to be my partner?" asked Gaz slightly squinting at him,  
His first reaction was to interrogate her, "Why?!" he asked in his usual screaming way,  
"Because it's either you or my brother," she said a little aggravated  
He nodded, "I am honored to have been picked as a 'partner' for the 'project' over the HUMANGOUS HEADED EARTH MONKEEEEY!!" he said as he stood on his chair,

People stared at him oddly, he climbed back down and sat in his chair,  
Gaz rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she went back to her game and Zim turned around and played with his pencil, now if only he knew what was a 'project',

"Its due in two weeks," said the teacher"You have to build an electronic mini car about the size of a shoe box using these measurements" she started writing the measurements on the board,

Gaz wrote them down quickly,

Zim tried to write them down but he fumbled with his pencil, getting more and more aggravated, he turned red in his face and wiped out what looked like a little gun and pointed it at the pencil, "DAMN YOU STINK SAP!!!" he shouted

Everyone looked at him and rolled their eyes, the teacher zipped around in surprise,

Zim put the zapper gun away, coughed lightly and twiddled his thumbs;

Dib glared at him waiting for the bell to ring, he stared at the clock.

After what seemed like forever the bell rang loudly and all the students rushed out of class to get to their last class, Zim walked out the door doing his little 'march step'. He walked to his locker and opened it, his books accidently fell on the ground, he sighed in frustration and bent down to get them.  
Their was a tap on the locker door, he stood up with the books in his hands. Gaz was leaning on the locker beside him, "hey,"

He looked around and whirled behind him,

"What are you doing?" she asked,

"The Dib has hired you to distract me as he gets ready to attack with his…GIANT BOXES OF MUFFINS!!!"  
She raised an eyebrow, "I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to come over to my house after school,"  
He turned and looked at her oddly, "why?" he actually wasn't screaming this time,  
"For the project," she said sounding a little pissed,

"YES!! I will transport myself to your home-base after school!" he said screaming,

"See you there," she said walking away,

He had the strangest feeling to watch her walk away; he almost unwillingly stared at her as she walked down the hall clutching her Game Slave in her hand,

Suddenly he was grabbed by the collar and pushed into the bathroom, he stumbled as he was kneed in the back and he fell on the ground, his hands spread out, a knee cap pressing against his back, he screamed in pain as his arm was being twisted,

"Don't go near my sister you son of a bitch!" shouted Dib twisting Zim's arm, he grabbed his wig and threw it at a corner as he got up and walked off,

Zim rushed to his wig and fastened it on his head, wiping his mouth and rubbing his arm, he knew only one thing, he was defiantly seeing Gaz tonight.


	4. Chapter 4: Ill

The day went by normally for Zim, except his hurt arm, when the last bell rang Zim went back to his locker.

He looked around just incase Dib would come back, he was grabbed by the shoulders and turned around,

"OH MY TALLEST!" he shouted as he was turned around, Gaz looked up at him as if waiting for something, he sighed in relief and grabbed his chest, "Gaz-human is freighting!"

She still waiting,

He looked around, "What do you want Gaz-human?"

She rolled her eyes, "You forgot. Remember the project you dumbass,"

He widened his eyes slightly, "Zim did not FORGET...my ass is not dumb," he slid his bag on,

She rolled her eyes and took out her game slave and started playing, she walked down the hall stopping a few steps away, "You coming?" she asked turning around,

He shook his head then ran up to her, "Zim was just…thinking," he looked around a little scared,

"Dib's not going to be walking with us," she said still keeping an eye on her game,

He sighed in relief but when he looked at her she looked hurt, usually he wouldn't care about other people's feelings but something strange curled up in his squeedily spooch and worked its way to his chest, "Why is the Gaz sad?" he asked when they walked outside,

"No reason," she spat without taking her eyes off the game,

He didn't believe her, "Gaz you're never sad, if your sad theirs a reason,"

"I'm not sad!" she snapped walking faster, but since she was smaller then him, he caught up really quickly,

"You can't fool Zim," he said jogging beside her,

She turned and punched his arm, unknowingly hitting his bad arm and made him fall to the ground, she turned to him, "You ok?"

He stood up, trying his best to not look weak to her, "Zim is always ok!"

The walk was quiet after that, except the sounds from her game, the chatter of the animals and the clicking of their boots,

He felt a little sick, but a different kind of sick, it was a twisting turning feeling that started in his squeedily spooch and made its way to his chest,

'Nothing is different! How could Zim be ill!' he thought to himself, he turned and looked at Gaz, the sick feeling came back with more of a rush, "Hmmm…" he said out loud as he took out a little scanner and started scanning her up and down.

She stopped, "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" he looked at her, accidently meeting her eyes, his chest started to hurt in a painful way he had never experienced before, "Ahhh!!" he fell on his knees,

She looked at him threw squinted eyes, "What's wrong with you?"

"Gaz-human! My upper organs are in pain!! I must go!" he ran behind a mailbox as a large microphone came out his pack, "GIR!" he shouted, "Get me back to the base!"

"Okie dokie!"

Gaz just rolled her eyes and walked home alone, she started thinking about the project but every time she tried to focus on the project she would always get sidetracked about Zim.


	5. Chapter 5: Memories and Transports

When Zim came home he threw himself on the couch, G.I.R marched beside him and jumped on his head,

He looked up at him angrily, "Get off my head G.I.R."

He jumped down and curled up on his side,

"G.I.R we have a problem!" he said shouting, "The Gaz has these powers to make people sick! I wonder if the source of her power is the Game Slave? Either way we MUST figure out how she does this! She is all too powerful!" he gasped "And she has connections with The Dib! He'll use her powers against me! This is bad!! I MUST win her trust before The Dib! Its brill-GET OFF MY HEAD!"

G.I.R jumped off his head again,

Zim sat up, "I have to call the Tallests, G.I.R! Go guard the door!"

G.I.R stood up and saluted, turning red, "Yes my Master!" Zim walked over to his 'toilet' and flushed himself down it, G.I.R turned blue and started playing with a little moose he took out of his head,

Tallest Red was sitting in his chair with a drink in his hand, Tallest Purple was slumped in his chair and he looked very ill, almost deathly. The screen flickered on as Zim saluted,

"My Tallests!"

Red sighed in frustration, "Zim this is not the ti-"

"I have figured out a power that is very powerful here on earth!"

"Mhm," he said unconvinced,

"I will keep you updated on my mission!" he saluted, G.I.R giggled in the background, "AHH!! NO! G.I.R!! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!"

Purple looked up a little, "don't touch that…"

_A small Irken girl with a blood red buckle on her antenna wearing a grey and black stripped dress was sitting on the ground sniffling, A tall Irken wearing a purple robe came up to her, "Yami…I told you don't touch that…" he picked her up and she curled up in his arms, _

"_Daddy…I'm sorry…" _

"_I know you are…" he said kissing her forehead, _

Some thing tor up inside him as he started to remember, Yami yelling at him, him yelling back, the painful note he found in her bedroom, and also a women Irken, with deep blue eyes and goggles on her head, she was smiling.

Purple shook his head, the screen was blank again and Red was talking to a servant.

Across town Dib was looking for Bigfoot, "Where did he go!" he growled, "He stole the belt sander!" He was looking around with a tracking device, "here biggy, biggy biggy!" he called; he started walking briskly across the street, not looking where he was going. The light turned red as he placed his foot on the asphalt, a transport honked for him to get out of the way.

Dib didn't see the transport until it was a few feet away from him, he was frozen in shock and couldn't' move. Something grabbed his shoulders and pulled him on the side walk, he lay on the side walk panting in fear.

A girl stood over him, she had a long sleeveless tube top dress with a fishnet shrug over her shoulders, she had tight black shinnies and black flats, her hair was tied up in a blood red buckle "Are you ok?" she asked,

"Ya…" he said sitting up, "Thanks" he said bewildered about the truck, "I'm Dib."

"Yami Xen," she stuck out her hand to help him up,


End file.
